Ring Ring
Ring Ring 'is a fabulous, but terribly jealous 12-year-old girl who likes to show off at every possible moment and she is most often portrayed as Pucca's rival. History Ring Ring is a 12 years old. She has blue-hair, black eyes, she says she is very beautiful, smart, and likes to be fashionable. But she has a small defect. Ring-Ring is the goddess of the wind source curse yang. When someone makes her angry, her other personality becomes dominant. She has the ability to stretch and control her hair and the sleeves of her dress, and the power to fly, a operatic like roar, and a mighty scream that is capable of destroying half the town. She's viewed as an antagonist character and perceived as villainous. Though half of the chapters she is seen being her regular self. The other half her yang personality takes over. Ring Ring is a living example of yin and yang. And like Pucca and the others, Ring Ring has a pet; a Shih-Tzu puppy named Yuni. Ring Ring is easily angered, often unleashing her powers, with the deranged and jealous side often influencing her actions more than her good side. In some episodes, she has been shown to have feelings of regret or sadness at her actions. In Ching It On it is implied Ring Ring is interested in Abyo because he is popular, but in other episodes she has also dated Dada when he was made handsome by Mister Dishy. In ''Little Miss Sooga, Ring Ring tries presenting her talents to Garu and the other judges in a beauty pageant, in hopes of proven she can better grasp Garu's attention than Pucca. In the episode Tame That Toon, Ring Ring warps to a retro cartoon version of Sooga Village, teams up with her toon version self (a parody of Betty Boop), and tries to erase Pucca. Ring Ring accidentally erases Garu from existence instead, but makes light of her error, as she is delighted in watching Toon Pucca cry. In Ching It On, Ring Ring would not let Ching join her cheerleading squad because she sweats, believes she is superior, as well as blatantly liking Abyo. In the episode Chef-Napped parts '''1, 2''', and '''3, Ring Ring teamed up with Dada, the Vagabonds, Muji, and Tobe to steal all the great noodle chefs of the world, including Pucca's uncles, so they would be forced to cook only for her as revenge for not cooking her food on demand. She was infatuated with the cool Dada in Soap Opera, repeatedly telling Pucca that Garu can't do the things that her boyfriend could do, before discovering his identity and dumping him. In Season three, Puca Love Recipe, she's a secondary antagonist. Under her father's orders, she helps Fyah try to take down Goh-Rong restaurant. Often failing or even halting her own plans to impress Garu. Ring Ring's powers Ring Ring's Yang side comes out when she is angered. She wears an ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face. In It's a Ring Ring Thing, the "Siren" Ring Ring is split from the neuro-typical Ring Ring, via hypnosis, but are later recombined. It is shown in a transition and various episodes that Ring Ring can turn control over to her Yang side at will, although her powers are slightly reduced. She often calms herself down by chanting out a "I'm too perfect to be angry" mantra to prevent herself from going on a frenzied emotional rampage whenever she is experiencing frustration. Sometimes Ring Ring starts to be nice to Pucca but it usually turns out that she has an evil plan in mind. Character variations * Evil Ring-Ring * Ring-Ring on the Beach * Ring-Ring Dragon Girl Guide * Nefertiti Ring-Ring * Ring-Ring Cheerleader Captain * Ring-Mode Ring Leader * Ring-Ring with rat teeth * Ring-Ring Medieval Maiden * Ring-Ring with a ball gown * Ring-Ring with a wedding dress * Ring-Ring with sportswear * Ring-Ring with a shirt * Betty Boop Ring-Ring * Villainess Ring Ring/Cloaked Ring Ring * Normal Ring-Ring Description Ring Ring is usually seen wearing her signature pink dress with matching pink boots and gloves. She has bright blue hair that is in a heart-shaped bun on the crown of her head. Ring Ring's Yang version has flowing blue hair and a red opera gown with a matching headdress and her face gains a reddish tint and skull horn markings. Abilities In her normal form, she doesn't have many abilities, when in Yang form she has unusual powers. Her long hair and sleeves are used as extra arms and grab things in their reach, she also has a high voice that contains powerful sonic booms that can tear up trees. She is the second strongest character in the series as she is the only one that can fight Pucca toe-to-toe and manage to overwhelm her multiple times. Appearances Main Appearances * Ring Ring's Party Favors * The Ring Ring Touch * Little Miss Sooga * Puccapatra * It's A Ring Ring Thing * Tame That Toon * He Loves Me Not * Ching It On * Enter the Dragon Girls Minor Appearances * Funny Love Eruption * Noodle Around The World * Ping Pong Pucca * Noodle to the Stars * Misplaced Face * Northern Lights Out * Feud Fight * Surf Ninjas * The Shirtless Avenger * Tis the Season for Revenge * And the Band Played Rong * Datin' and Dumplings * Romancing the Clone * Ninja License * Four-Alarm Fire * Sooga Size Me * Fab Abyo * Abra Ca Pucca * Special Delivery Ring Ring Gallery ring.gif ff.jpg|Ring Ring posing for the camera. Badge-sharing-1.png|Ring Ring wins. Screen 20130804 165744.jpg|Ring Ring as Nefertiti Screen 20130804 165755.jpg|Ring Ring in a model fantasy Hqdefault.jpg|Evil Yang Ring-Ring EVIL RING RING.jpg|Yang Ring-Ring Pucca-ring-ring-por-dos imagenGrande2.jpg|Yang Ring-Ring & Ssoso Ring.png|Ring Ring MODEL FASHION STAR RIng Ring screenshot.png Screen_20131215_22258.jpg Screen_20131215_134722.jpg Screen_20131215_213658.jpg Screen_20131215_213713.jpg|Ring-Ring looking at Garu and Pucca Screen_20131215_213726.jpg Screen_20131215_221218.jpg Screen_20131215_222452.jpg|Hungry Ring-Ring Screen_20131215_222747.jpg Screen_20131215_222847.jpg Screen_20131215_222924.jpg Screen_20131215_223159.jpg|Ring-Ring at the beach Screen_20131215_223416.jpg Screen_20131215_223520.jpg Screen_20131215_225520.jpg Screen_20131215_225622.jpg Screen_20131215_225648.jpg Screen_20131215_225741.jpg Screen_20131215_230234.jpg Screenshot_20200111_172431.jpg Princeoctoring.png Cowringring.png Spoiledringring.png Ayocowringring.png Ringringandayowakeup.png Ringringandayoinlovee.png Ringringayoinlove.png Ayo and ringring.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Pucca Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Supporting Characters Category:Reformed Category:Videos